cold_steelfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons are the war tools used by the Combatants in Cold Steel. There is a wide variety of weapon classes, ranging from swords to javelins and more. Overview Each weapon comes with its own damage type, damage, swing speed, range, blocking speed and wielding capabilities. Weapons may be swapped at any time by clicking the Menu button. Changes to the weapon setup would require a new round to begin. Weapons may be customized with dyes and cosmetics. Base Weapon List Here is a list of all the base weapons currently available in the game: Attack Variety Each weapon can deal a different type of attack. The current attack variants are thrusts, overhead attacks and normal swings. Some weapons cannot do a specific type of attack, such as the Flanged Mace, which cannot perform a thrust attack. Some weapons, such as the Long Arming Sword, can deal different damage types depending on the attack. The shield, unlike other weapons, does not deal any damage. Blocking Mechanics '' For more controls, look at Combat. For more game mechanics, look at Gameplay.'' All weapons - excluding throwable weapons - can block. While blocking, the combatant is able to move, yet is unable to attack. Some weapons have a delay after blocking, such as the Claymore. Succesfully blocking an attack with a weapon costs stamina and staggers the attacker, making them unable to attack and move for a short amount of time. Only the front area of the combatant can block, while the back is vulnerable to attacks. Shields are special blocking tools which can be held for as long as the stamina bar is not empty. Shields drain stamina after three seconds of being held. Blocking an attack with a shield decreases stamina - with the exception of the Spear and the long arming sword, which do no loose stamina with a shield - and stay raised even after getting struck. Special weapons, such as the throwable weapons, cannot block attacks. The long arming sword is the only sword to take increased stamina use when blocking without a shield. Weapon Types Every weapon has its own wielding capabillities. A weapon may be equipped as a primary or secondary, and only one primary and one secondary weapon may be held at a time. It is not possible to put the same weapon in both the primary and secondary slot. There is the special slot, which allows the combatant to hold an extra piece of equipment - currently, the shield is the only one in that category. Each weapon is held single-handedly or two-handedly. One-handed weapons can be held with a shield, whilst two-handed weapons cannot - with the exception of the spear, which can be held two-handedly or one-handed with a shield. Damage Typing The damage type of a weapon determines its effectiveness toward a specific class of armor. Every weapon has a damage type imbued with it. A weapon may have up to two damage types, and can only inflict one damage type at a time - this means that if you go for a thrust attack with any weapon, it would deal piercing damage, and so on and so forth. Cutting Damage Cutting damage deals increased damage toward light armor, and decreased damage toward medium and heavy armor. Cutting damage is dealt by hitting an enemy with the edge of a weapon. Piercing Damage Piercing damage deals increased damage toward light armor, a fair amount of damage toward medium armor and decreased damage toward heavy armor. Piercing damage is dealt by hitting an enemy with the point of a weapon. Blunt Damage Blunt damage deals the same damage overall toward all armor types, with a small, extra amount of damage toward heavy armor. Blunt damage is dealt by hitting an enemy with any mace attack - except for thrusts, if available. Category:Information Category:General